sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Xeno The Hedgehog
Xeno the Hedgehog is a fictional, anthropomorphic, green hedgehog. He is an original character based off of the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise and is the third created by Ravoka67. He was an experiment created by Dr Ivo Robotnik using the soul and consiousness of a former warrior of the Roman Empire. His main objective was to terminate anyone or anything connected to Ravoka the Wolf, the biggest threat towards the Eggman Empire at the time. Since then, Xeno has escaped from Eggman and currently on the run from Ravoka and Co, due to how Xeno killed Ravoka's parents. Backstory Chapter 1: Creation In Xeno's human body, we was one of the most highest-ranking and well respected warrior of the Roman Empire. However, it's downfall caused Xeno to kill himself after his wife and children were slaughtered right in front of him. Around one thousand years later, scientist Dr Ivo Robotnik (AKA Eggman) had found out how to transport souls from the past into Mobian bodies. After a few rough drafts, he created the body in which Xeno's soul would be transported to. With this new body, he would also be given energy construction abilities, which would allow him to make virtually anything out of nothing. Chapter 2: Service to the Eggman Empire Now that Xeno was alive again in his new Mobian body, Eggman proposed for Xeno to join him in his conquest of Mobius. He wasn't reluctant at first, but agreed after reminded of the memory of his fallen. From there, he learnt about Ravoka the Wolf, a child born to two well-known outlaws. The two were currently the biggest threat to Eggman's plans, so he sent Xeno to finish them. However, they were killed just in time for Ravoka to be safely delivered the the Onueo clan of hedgechidnas. For the next fifteen years, Xeno served Eggman and his plans, doing whatever he needed to do to assist. During that time period, Eggman launched another attack on Ravoka, causing in the near-extinction of the Onueo. Ravoka however, escaped. In frustration, Eggman started to show signs of lost faith in Xeno. At one point, he was abused while Ravoka & Sonic were combating Eggman's army, This lead to Xeno leaving Eggman right before his clone was killed. Chapter 3: Post-Departure For the next year or so, Xeno traveled Mobius to assess his situation and become one with himself again after all those years. He reminisced on the misery of seeing his family die and thus, slowly begins to develop a hatred for Ravoka the Wolf, the reason his Mobian body was created in the first place. Xeno now searches for Ravoka so that he too can dish out his own brand of vengeance. Personality Xeno is normally cold-hearted and slightly savage when around others. But when he's by himself (or with someone he has a strong bond with), he's quite broken emotionally, with seemingly no meaning towards his existance. Powers & Abilities Basic Stats (1 is weak, 10 is strong. Total can't be greater than 40.) Energy construction Inspired from the DC superhero Green Lantern, Xeno can construct anything out of green energy, This can range anything from weapons to veichles to even fully functional machinery. Some trademarks that Xeno likes to use in battle include twin machetes, a chain grab, shotgun and plasma cannon. Telekinesis Xeno also had the power of telekinesis. However, this only applies to constructs he has created, as it was designed to assist the ability. Mana signature tracking Through anything he touches, Xeno is able to tap into it's mana and determine it's exact location. It's only flaw is that his grasp will die after roughly 30 hours. Weaknesses *Mass electricity Forms Super Xeno Requires all seven Chaos Emeralds. 50x power from base form. Yellow colour change. Hyper Xeno Requires all seven Super Emeralds. 100x power from base form (2x from Super). Cyan colour change. Ultimate Xeno Requires all Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds combined (or the Ultra Emerald). 400x power from base form (4x from Hyper). Purple colour change. Relationships Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Xeno had a strong bond with the creator of his new body (the key word being HAD). Before Ravoka & Sonic's offensive, Eggman had abused Xeno in pure frustration, causing Xeno to go his own way. The two haven't spoken since. Ravoka the Wolf Ravoka & Xeno have a bitter blood-feud going on. On Xeno's side, he want Ravoka dead due to all the pain he had caused him. Xeno's main purpose was to kill Ravoka and anyone involved with him, thus keeping him alive to be haunted by the memory of his family. Pyrrhos, Flip & Luciana As the three are associated with Ravoka, Xeno only look at them as mere speed-bumps to his main goal. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic & Xeno have met one time in a backstreet in Station Square. Other than that, they don't know that much about each other. Gallery Xeno The Hedgehog.jpg|Xeno's first (and current) design; Xeno.jpg|Created by yours truly... Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Evil